villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Judgement (Hyper Light Drifter)
Judgement, also known as The Perfect Immortal Cell or The Crystal, is the main antagonist and final boss of the hit indie game Hyper Light Drifter. He is a malevolent entity responsible for much of the game's conflict and more importantly; the one responsible for the Drifter's mysterious illness. Biography Judgement was originally a large artificial crystal created by the four races to be a "perfect immortal cell" for the sole purpose of harvesting its power and granting them immortallity. However as the lesser races began to fear its power and what the consequenses of such power might bring, its purpose became transmogrified. The cell then became sentient with a will of its own and thus became what is now known as Judgement. Useing the full power of the "Great Wellspring" Judgement creates a large explosion that devastated most the land. Its second call to action was reactivating the four mechanical titans left behind by the ancient Libarian race and send them on a rampage on what's left of the world. the races of the north, south, east, and west where able to destroy the titans and seal the Immortal Cell underground, but only at a great cost. Judgement might have been sealed away but his influence still lingered. years later various individuals started contracting a mysterious illness that causes them to cough up blood, and hallucinate visions of Judgement tormenting them, one such individual being the Drifter, the main protagonist. During the Drifter's journey into finding a cure for his illness, he recives visions of past, the titans, and most importantly visions of judgement tormenting and killing him over and over, only to wake up as if nothing happed. Despite all of that, the Drifter pressed on, finding each of the pink modules, reactivating the four pillers that kept the Immortal Cell sealed, and defeating every enemy that gaurded them, all the while, his health gradually began rapidly deteriorating in the process. Eventually after collecting all the modules and reactivating all the pillars, the Drifter goes down into the sealed chamber and confronts Judgement. After an intense and climatic final battle, the Drifter thrusts his blade into Judgement's head, destroying him and therefore destroying the immortal cell itself, freeing the world from his infulence once and for all. With Judgement destroyed the sealed champer started to collapse, the Drifter trys to escape but ultimately succumbs to his illness, he then recieves one last vision from the jackal god Anubis showing him what he had accomplished before passing on into the Afterlife. Appearance Its appearance is that of large shadowy eldritch-like being with multiple tentacles, sharp claws, and a large symbol on top that makes up its eye and head along with two horns sticking out of each side. However that is not only form it takes, as the "Guardian" describes it as a monstrous centipede-like creature. In reality, these forms are most likely just illusions that vary between each individual, and its true form is the large pink crystal that makes up the immortal cell itself. Personality Much of Judgement's behavior is hard to decipher, from what people could gather he appears to be a violent and chaotic being that only seeks to spread as much destruction and misery as possible. Gallery Judgement.PNG.png Trivia *His name is derived from the tarot card that symbolises resurection or absolution *There is an unused second phase in the Judgement fight hidden within the game's code, in which the player must attack the immortal cell itself while it tries to attack you with projectiles and long black tendrils. This part of the fight was scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:Monsters Category:Noncorporeal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Satan Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nihilists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Genderless Category:Imprisoned Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Demon Category:Harbingers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Death Gods